1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of manufacturing a laminated lumber, more particularly, to a method of manufacturing laminated bamboo sliver lumber.
2. Description of the Related Art
With ecology environment being continuously destroyed, environmental protection becomes more important in the world, and forest cutting is restricted in many countries. Bamboo grows very rapidly and can generally be used after four years' growth whereas a tree has to be grown for more than 10 years before final commercial use. In addition, bamboos are hard in texture and high in strength and rigidity.
Conventional blades for wind electric power generation are generally manufactured by a composite material of glass fiber reinforced with plastic and epoxy resin. When the blade is longer than 30 m [32.81 yd (this English-equivalent measurement and those hereinafter being rounded to the nearest hundredth)], the carbon fiber is added to the composite material in order to increase the strength and rigidity of the blade. However, the carbon fiber is very expensive, and with the development of the aerospace industry has become in high demand making it more expensive. Moreover, conventional blades are heavy and expensive, and the requirements for the matching materials are high.
Therefore, it is proposed to use laminated bamboo sliver lumber manufactured by bamboo slivers to substitute the composite material for the blades for wind electric power generation, or used for architecture as well as in the aerospace field, such that the consumption of forest will be decreased, and the manufacturing cost can be decreased accordingly. However, there are some problems with the conventional laminated bamboo sliver lumbers concerning the strength and mechanical property.